With Every Heartbeat
The seventh episode of Season 4. Summary Moon starts showing weird symptoms and starts thinking the worst and that she might have cancer. To make things worse, Klaus is leaving back to Germany and she might find out that she should have listened to what everyone said about him. Meanwhile, Brittany faces another tough decision when Devon wants to have a talk with her from prison along with Ethan. Will they face their tormentor or keep it in the past? And Scott starts to worry that living with Hank might be a bad decision when he continually makes Scott feel uncomfortable, but what other options does he have? Main Plot Moon is getting sick right around the time Klaus is moving back to Germany. When she finds things out both about her illness and about her boyfriend, how will she react to them? And will she put a relationship over her health? Sub Plot Brittany has been on the right track for a while now, but will a call from Devon be what it takes to push her over the edge again? With the option to face her stalker and Ethan to face his shooter, what decision will they make and how will it effect them both? Third Plot Scott has been living with Hank for a couple weeks now and as things get progessively creepier, Scott starts looking for other options. But does he have any? And will he appease Hank's wishes just to keep his new home? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "With Every Heartbeat" by Robyn. *This episode features the most graphic sex scene to date on the show. *This episode marks the end of the Klaus-Moon Relationship. *This is the final appearances of Devon Mather and Klaus Brecki. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Ansel Elgort' as Klaus Brecki *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Evan Peters' as Hank Pistol *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Angel: You’re gonna wake up with a bottle up your ass! DISEASE Moon: Something is wrong with me, but I don’t want to assume the worst. Alicia: You have to get yourself checked out. Moon: I’m afraid of what they might tell me. (Moon is crying at the airport) DEMONS Mrs. Dayton: Devon Mather wants to talk to you from prison… Chloe: That freak is dangerous. Brittany: Does it make me a horrible person if I’m thinking about going through with it? Ethan: He’s going to come after us the next chance he gets. (Brittany is entering a prison) DANGERS Danielle: You can’t sleep with the guy just so you can stay at his place. Eric: That guy is scary, Scott. You need to get out of there. Scott: Whatever it takes to stay off the streets… (Scott looks nervous as Hank unzips Scott’s pants) DRAMA Scott: I wouldn’t be coming to you if I had a choice. Keith: I’m not helping you. Jamie: If something happens to you, the family would fall apart. Brittany: Just the thought of his face makes me shiver in fear… (Moon looks terrified in a doctor’s office) (Scott and Hank are kissing) (Ethan storms out of the guidance office) Devon: Thanks for coming… NEXT EPISODE “WITH EVERY HEARTBEAT” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 407a.jpg 407b.jpg 407c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Moon: “I thought that I was hella nervous about that biology test coming up, but I guess I have scarier tests coming now.” *Brittany: “No one wants to see you again. Not Sophie. Not Moon. Not Ethan. And definitely not me. Goodbye Devon.” *Eliza: “You know, I think it’s sad Scott. That you always have to ruin everyone’s relationship around you cuz you’re so bitter that you’re always single.” *Scott: “You can make me out to be the villain all you want, but I know that I did what was right and you’re the one who has the devil horns and pitchfork.” *Ethan: “He made me fear the world for months. I have scars and not from the bullet.” *Brittany: “I think it took me getting my life in order to finally see that maybe he was just messed up like us.” *Moon: “Okay guys. Let me not worry as Satan’s fury came out of my vagina and I’m in a hospital. Easy as pie.” |-| Music= *Baby Don't Lie- Gwen Stefani *Run Run Run- Kelly Clarkson feat. John Legend *Savages- Marina & The Diamonds *Save Rock & Roll- Fall Out Boy feat. Elton John |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_407:_With_Every_Heartbeat Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Moon Plots Category:Brittany Plots Category:Scott Plots